Toilets commonly found in homes, hospitals, nursing homes and convalescent homes are generally to low for invalids, the weak and infirm (e.g., post-operative patients), arthritic and the elderly to use, both in seating themselves and in rising from the seated position. It is thus, not uncommon for these categories of people to require assistance by others in becoming seated or rising therefrom. In addition to being embarrassing to the person, such assistance ties up resources (e.g., nurses or orderlies) so they unavailable to perform other tasks. Also, if such resources are handling other matters and thus are not readily available, then the person cannot use the toilet as and when desired. The foregoing also applies to some persons who otherwise might be reasonably ambulatory and can take care of themselves but who are unable to use the commonly available toilet because of their particular circumstances.
There also is an increasing emphasis on having patients return to their home for convalescence instead of remaining in a hospital or rehabilitation or convalescence facility. As such, members of the family or aids have to be around to assist a person in seating on the toilet and rising therefrom. This can be particularly embarrassing for both the person and family member if the family member happens to be of the opposite sex.
If the person foregoes the assistance of another, it is possible that the person might become injured, for example by falling down when rising from the seated position. Also, if the person is at home, it is possible that the injured person may not be easily treated and leading to them being re-admitted to a hospital. Thus, the person's period of convalescence can be extended as well as creating the possibility of aggravating the existing condition.
It is well known that such persons can use toilets that have elevated seats, because there is less difficulty for them in reaching the seated position because the person's center of gravity is not appreciably lowered. The maintenance of the person's center of gravity also assists them in rising from the toilet seat. However, while such seats are effective they are not a practical solution for every situation. For example, it is not practical to remove an existing conventional toilet from a house and install a new toilet having an elevated seat when one is home for a short-term convalescence or following surgery.
In an effort to overcome the short-comings with conventional toilets or water closets, numerous and different types of structures or devices have been developed in an attempt to raise the seating surface and/ or make the seating surface movable. Thereby providing an aid to an individual, moving between the seated and standing positions when using a toilet. Such prior art devices, however, have various shortcomings such as being complex, expensive, involving special plumbing requirements, and/or not being particularly portable.